The Other Alexia Girl
by Pandemonium Hellhound
Summary: You know the story of Snow White, but what about Rose Red, the forgotten sister? What if Rose was given away because she was the "problem child"? Well, Rose lives in the Enchanted Forest, living a life not meant for a princess. She runs away from the orphanage and gets a job where she meets a certain pirate with a taste for the debonair. REVIEW, WILL ADD MORE CHARACTERS LATER!
1. Chapter 1

Everyone knows the story of Snow White, the perfect child, the perfect daughter. But not everyone remembers the other sister, Rose Red; whose story was never really told. Did she die, was she given up? Rose Alexia is the other daughter, the daughter who wasn't perfect, who no one wanted; not her parents, not even the orphanage.

Now she's out on her own, working at a pub by the docks; listening to the pirates' stories. This is about one of those pirates, his story, Rose's story and how they become the same story. This is the Enchanted Forest, where portals open to far off lands like Neverland and where nearly everything is possible.

*Chapter 1*

The entire kingdom was thrilled when it was announced. The queen had given birth to a beautiful baby girl. She was to be called Rose, Rose Alexia. She'd have all she could ever need or desire. She was perfect, or at least that's what the storybooks say.

When the little princess was seven, or maybe a little before then, the queen began having problems with her. She didn't want to wear the poufy gowns with all those little pink frills. She didn't want to learn how to curtsy or which fork goes with which course. The queen didn't know what to do with her.

These problems escalated until the day the announcement went around. The queen was once again pregnant. She didn't have time to deal with a rebellious little brat; she'd soon have another beautiful pink baby to teach to be perfect. Another word also went around, the queen didn't want Rose. Arrangements had been made; Rose would be taken to an orphanage the week before the queen was to give birth.

The castle staff tried not to question the queen's decision. If the queen thought it was right… well, let's just say, you don't usually get away with arguing with the queen. Time went by, the date got closer, and the queen got bigger.

Rose was sent to the orphanage with a small bag full of food and a couple of not so frilly dresses. She knew she'd never see her home again. She knew who would get her room and who had sent her to this god forsaken place. The seed of hate was planted.

Rose grew up into a beautiful young woman of nineteen. She'd long ago given up on the world and its cruelness. She was cold, bitter and disappointed in the world and the people who'd let her down. If her eyes ever strayed toward the castle on the hill, it was a gaze full of hate, disgust and the smallest modicum of longing, longing for the life she once had.

She was tired of the life she had at the orphanage. Actually, they were tired of her too. They wanted her gone and kept sending her out to find a job of some kind, but no one wanted to hire a 19 year old who'd grown up in an orphanage. A pub by the docks needed a waitress, and didn't care about age or upbringing. When she wasn't cleaning tables and bringing the drunken men their last ales before they were kicked out, she'd sit and listen. The pirates and sailors always had interesting tales to tell. Besides, she could always drown her sorrows in rum if she wanted, which the men always bought her in hopes of being repaid.

That day when she escaped to the pub, there was a man she'd never seen before. He was a pirate, that much she could tell. She went to ask the barkeep what he knew. She learned the was the captain of a ship dubbed the Jolly Roger and his name was- fitting to the hook that served as his left hand- Captain Hook. The barkeep didn't know his real name; Rose decided to find out.

She slipped the sad looking man at an old upright in the corner a few coins to play something lively. She took to the meager dance floor, never once taking her eyes off of the man whose name she sought. He finally looked up, looked at her. She smiled, an invitation. The very sexy one handed pirate cocked an eyebrow and stood.

The captain walked over to the beautiful redhead vying for his attention. She bowed in the middle of her dance. He returned it and put his right hand for her. Rose accepted the hand and spun into his arms. The captain chuckled, a deep throaty laugh that she liked very much.

They danced through the night, or at least a good portion of it. The roguish pirate proved to be a perfect gentleman, at least when he wanted to be. He knew how to dance, even the slow stuff. Every once in a while, he'd whisper a joke in her ear, more often dirty than not.

After a while, they just sat and talked, comfortable and warm in each other's company. Rose told him all about being abandoned in favour of Snow White, the sister she'd never met and never wanted to. She told him about how Regina, the new queen after her mother's death, had found her to offer her a place in the castle. She'd learned that Snow had run away from the castle after Regina had tried to kill her for ruining her life. She told him about Regina trying to get her out of the orphanage, and how she'd said no; Rose didn't really belong in that world anymore.

He told her his name, Killian Jones. He told her how he'd lost his hand in a fight with Rumplestiltskin, the Dark One. He told her about Mila, the Dark One's wife, the love of his life; and how she died in his arms. He sighed and said he didn't know if he ever be able to love someone that intensely again. Rose touched his arm, he took her hand. She smiled, a small smile meant to reassure, but it lit a small fire in Killian.

As the last of the patrons left, Rose knew they must part, for she was expected back at the orphanage long ago and Killian had things to do on his ship. She didn't want to go, and she could tell he didn't want to either. He offered to take her to the ship, to his bed. As much as Rose wanted to, she knew that if she went with him now, it'd be once and he'd be gone in the morning. She politely declined and asked if he'd be back the following evening.

He smiled his secret smile, and told her he be there if she was. She may have blushed, but if was dark enough in the small pub that Killian couldn't see. She promised she'd be there, perhaps waiting, perhaps not. She watched a fire start in Killian's eyes, a smoldering gaze full of so many promises and possibilities. He kissed the back of her hand, his breath warm on her knuckles; before bidding her goodnight. Rose sighed and watched him walk out the door, not knowing if he would really come back.

The following day, Rose went through her chores in a daze, not able to keep her mind off the man who'd invaded not only her mind, but her dreams as well. She dreamt of sailing away on his fine ship, leaving the orphanage and everything else behind. She dreamt of smoldering eyes and quick smiles; of Killian Jones. She couldn't wait until she was expected at the pub that night.

Killian didn't return to the pub until just before they were meant to close, coming not for the ale or the other men's' tales, but for Rose. He told her that he'd thought of her all night and that when he'd finally fallen asleep, that he'd dreamt of her. He told her of his dreams, of taking her away from the orphanage and the pub; to places she'd never seen and of beautiful things she'd never dreamt of owning.

He offered Rose a place on the ship, saying he couldn't imagine leaving in the morning without her. Rose told him she'd have to think abut it, that she had so much to leave. Killian growled and grabbed her to him, kissing her until they were both breathless. He said she was belligerent and rebellious enough to keep him on his toes; exactly how he liked his women. Rose was still holding onto him, knowing if she left go, she'd fall to her knees. Killian went with her to collect her things from the orphanage after the pub closed to take them to the ship. They would set sail in the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

*Chapter 2*

As the beautiful ship set sail and pulled away from the dock, Rose watched her old life drift away. She remembered exactly why she was leaving and turned away. The crew set to work, making sure everything was how it should be. Rose walked around, watching, noticing how organized everything was, especially for a pirate ship.

She watched Killian as he walked about the deck, checking his crew's work. He walked to the wheel, and then sought her out, catching her eyes. He extended his hand as an invitation to join him. She obliged him, stepping into the space between his body and the wheel. He closed the circle by wrapping his fingers around a spoke. He whispered in her ear.

"Wanna learn to pilot the ship, love?" She felt his warm breathe on her ear and neck. He rested his chin on her shoulder. She gave a sharp intake of breathe and a small nod.

"Killian?" she whispered tentatively.

"Mmm… my name on your lips is a prayer." He answered, again sending warm breathe down her neck. He turned the wheel a bit, just to get them past a small barge.

"Can I keep you?" she whispered, leaning back so she could kiss him and feel his body against hers. She wished this moment could go on longer than it would.

Killian's first mate, Mr. Smee, ran up to tell him that a sail had ripped. Killian sighed and snuggled closer to Rose's throat before releasing her to follow Smee. Rose started backing away from the wheel, but Killian turned back to stop her.

"You stay here; keep her straight for me love." Killian smiled, a truly beautiful sight to behold. Rose looked down, but not before he could see the colour rise in her cheeks. She watched him walk away. She envied him for his life, his ship and his crew. They were like a family, something she'd never really had.

She watched him across the ship, watched him where he really belonged, really fit. The ship lurched as if something very large had bumped it. Rose tried to turn the wheel back to where it should have been. It was no good. The ship started turning, spinning toward a massive vortex of water. Killian ran back to her, running into everything on the way. When he reached her, he could see the tears streaming down her face, the absolute fear in her eyes.

Killian grabbed the wheel, forcing it to turn. They spun still, no matter what he tried. Rose saw fear flash across his perfect features before being replaced by sheer determination. _He's not giving up, so quit whining Rose._ Rose took hold of the wheel too, giving the Killian the push he needed, faith.

The ship listed to the left, but didn't give in. Rose and Killian kept hold of the wooden wheel, willing the ship to survive. For what felt like an eternity, the ship and crew were frozen in time. Rose looked up to see a shadow fly away from the top mast.

"Killian!" she shouted. "Look up there!" But Killian was frozen too. The shadow flew down, looking menacing somehow. It grabbed her, pulling her from the deck. She screamed for Killian, seeing a flash of recognition on his face. He strained to look up, like he was pushing against a restraint. She saw the fear there, as well as a black anger. He knew what this was.

The shadow drug Rose through the tops of the trees, giving her cuts and bruises. It dropped her in a clearing, about a foot from a huge bonfire. She rolled over, away from the heat. There were boys standing around her, most were younger than fifteen.

"Welcome to Neverland, Rose Alexia." A slightly cultured British accent rose above the din. A boy stepped away from the throng to stand above her. Rose suddenly remembered all the fights she'd been in. She spun on the ground, knocking the boy's legs out from under him. She jumped up to straddle him and push her knee against his throat.

She was suddenly glad for the knife Killian had made her take. It was thrust against the soft skin at the base of the boy's throat before he could push her off. Three or four boys grabbed her from behind and pulled her off who she guessed was their leader. The boy smirked and wiped a line of blood off his throat.

"You think you can harm _me,_ princess? Let's see what you think when Hook comes for you." A heavy object hit the back of Rose's head, knocking her out.


End file.
